Jacen Vandaar
Category: Jedi Members Category: Former Jedi Council Members Early Life His mother, Alleya Mandata, was at one time a Jedi Padawan but after failing her trials she went to live her life out on her home planet of Corellia. Jacen’s father, Marek Vandaar, had inherited his wealth from his own parents and when he saw the young Alleya Mandata he knew she would be his wife. Soon after the two had been married Jacen was born. As young child Jacen lived in the lap of luxury, his parents would spoil him, giving him whatever he wanted. Despite the luxurious upbringing and getting whatever he desired Jacen was a humble child who always cared about other people and not about his own personal needs. It was this characteristic that made the young Jedi Knight Alisia Varute ask his mother to take the child to the temple on Coruscant as he was Force sensitive. Alleya, having failed her own trials to become a Jedi Knight resented Alisia Varute and would not allow her son to be taken to the Jedi temple on Coruscant. The young Jedi Knight left Corellia disappointed but planned to come back in a couple of months when her Jedi duties were not pulling her elsewhere. This however caused a rift between Alleya and her husband Marek. Marek had always known his child was to do great things outside of the business world however his wife was determined not to let him become a Jedi. Several months later the Jedi Knight Alisia Varute returned to find that Marek had been murdered. The CSF did not know who exactly the culprit was however they did have a few leads. The primary suspect was Alleya herself but nothing could be proven. In an act of desperation to help Jacen handle the loss of his father, she would sneak into the house while Alleya was handling business and comfort the child. It didn’t take long for Alleya to catch on to what the Jedi Knight was doing and so had she took the time to set a trap for her. The woman left the building but kept spy cams set up around the house waiting for the Jedi to enter. When she did so Alleya and a band of mercenaries entered the household and tried to make the young Jedi Knight leave. Alisia Varute refused to take the order of the woman and fought until all of the mercenaries were dead and only Alleya and herself remained standing. Jacen had sneaked into the living room to see all the commotion and caught his mother admitting to killing her husband with her dying breath. A child so young and pure had been tainted by the hatred of his mother towards the Jedi. Alisia Varute did her best to comfort the child however he had remained a recluse for quite some time afterwards. Finally the young Jacen Vandaar agreed to go to the Jedi temple on Coruscant for testing. It did not take long for him to become a youngling within the order. After about a year of being on Coruscant Jacen still had not opened up to any of the masters or his peers. He remained to be the reclusive child whose parents had both been killed. However it was the Jedi Knight Alisia Varute whom opened his eyes once more. She had told the child that to be one with the Force he had to allow himself to be open with others, for only through acceptance of what had happened to him could he learn to be a whole person again. It was this acceptance of what had happened to him and his determination to never allow it to happen to another person ever again that allowed him to open up to people. He soon became a well known youngling amongst the trainers at the temple. Several Jedi Knights had set their sights on making him their apprentice however it was Jacen’s decision that he would be trained by Alisia Varute. Jedi Training It was not long after Jacen turned the age of 13 that he was allowed to become the Padawan of the young Jedi Alisia Varute. She had been the one who had been there for the young man and so it was only natural due to their already strong bond that the two would be paired together as master and apprentice. The young Jedi Knight was much like Jacen in her own respects, she had focused on the Force throughout her training as a Jedi. Alisia Varute as a Kiffar woman whom had the unique ability of psychometry. This ability of hers greatly interested Jacen and he wished to learn it from the Kiffar. It was not something that he picked up easily as a Padawan, and he never fully mastered it to the point that Varute did. However it was this unique ability of the woman that made Jacen so interested in finding other unique Force abilities for himself. The female Kiffar took Jacen on many trips to her home planet, where he met several of the clans including the famed Vos clan. He had seen masters of the psychometry at work and it struck the child deeply. Such power within the Force was amazing to him. He knew that to crave such power was a way to lead to the dark side however he would not give up his determination to learn as much about the Force as he possibly could. On a mission into the jungle of Yavin 4 the pair discovered Jacen’s ability to communicate with animals. It was not a thing where he could talk to the animals but could sense their moods and try to implicate calming moods on them if they were hostile. It proved to be a difficult task for the young man to utilize however he was able to do so on occasions when there was mortal danger. The Jedi Knight Alisia Varute had always been surprised at the amount of awareness the young man showed during their mission. He was able to sense things at the same rate that she was, and she was rather skilled with that herself. The two could often times be found in secluded areas surrounded by nature meditating. It was something that Alisia Varute stressed Jacen to do often in his training to become a Jedi Knight. Meditation was the key to unlocking the deep recesses of his mind the Kiffar would often tell him. By meditating upon the Force it would be easier for him to understand its will and where his path was being led. Jacen took this lesson to heart. Often times he would meditate with the Kiffar on the balance of the Force, and how the light side could not exist if it were not for the darkness. It was at the age of 19 that Jacen was sent on his trials to become a Jedi Knight. He was to settle a trading dispute between two hostile merchants who both claimed the other was using their territory for profit. It did not take long for Jacen to discern that it was indeed the case that both parties had been using each others territory in order to gain profit. He settled the dispute by helping them redraw their borders on the small amount of land that the two had owned on Corellia. It wasn’t the most glamorous mission he had ever been sent on however it was one that inspired him to train his skills of diplomacy. Life as a Jedi Knight After becoming a Jedi Knight Jacen kept himself on Coruscant for as long as he could, meditating with his former master upon the Force and its subtleties. He was glad to have his mentor their with him while he bided his time until the council was willing to give him missions of his own. It was a relief when the two of them were sent on a mission together to explore an escalating political dispute on Kiffu. The two Jedi traveled back to the planet that they both loved and Jacen thought of as his second home. There seemed to be a plot to kill one of the smaller clan leaders in order for Varute’s own clan to take control and gain power. As a Jedi Alisia could not stand for this, and both Jedi Knights tried to settle the dispute as best they could. The situation however kept growing and finally broke loose into a war between the clans that lasted only a week. In the end Varute sacrificed herself to save the leader of the Admali clan. This made the people of clan Varute give up their vie for power and settle down. Jacen was struck hard by the loss of his mentor however learned to deal with it through mediation's upon the Force. Recently the Jedi Knight had been given a Padawan by the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order, [[Lucius Vos. Vanya Wolfe an extremely large and intimidating man was to become Jacen’s first apprentice. Vanya and Jacen did not share the same love of the Force, Vanya was more directed towards combat whereas Jacen was directed towards the Force itself. The two have been sent on a mission to Abregado-Rae in order to determine why the people want Sith rule instead of Jedi and to dissolve the situation.